Users are often interested in consuming specific portions of programs that are being broadcast, and may not be interested in consuming the other portions of the program. For example, a user may be interested in: a particular baseball player participating in a baseball game that is being broadcast; a particular person being interviewed on a talk show; or a particular topic being discussed in a news program. However, it can be difficult and frustrating for a user to attempt to tune to the broadcast at just the right time. Attempting to do so often requires the user to frequently tune to the broadcast or to manually monitor what is happening in the broadcast from an online source of information about the program. Even when a user is committed to performing these tasks, the user can still miss the portion that the user wanted to see if the user does not tune to the broadcast at the right time, or if the user becomes distracted. Although a service exists, in the form of a channel that broadcasts selected portions of professional football games that are in progress, this service is not based on the interests of a particular user. Consequently, even though the content broadcast on such a channel may be interesting to many users, the channel will often present content that any given user is not interested in, and will often fail to present content that user is interested in.
Accordingly, methods, systems, and media for selectively presenting broadcast content based on user interests are desirable.